


The Stranger in the Woods

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agreements, F/M, Trespassing, just something to get out of my head, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but here goes... When smoke is seen coming from the woods on the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian finds a young woman who'll only speak to the landowner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger in the Woods

 

It was a quite morning on the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian, the head butler was finishing putting away the breakfast plates. Suddenly Finny the gardener came running in.

“Mister Sebastian! There’s a fire coming from the woods” said the young man, his breath rasping from his fast run.

“What have you done now?” asked Sebastian annoyance in his voice.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear” answered Finny.

“Show me where the smoke is coming from”

Finny led Sebastian over to the manicured lawns, still covered in the morning frost towards the woods.

“There” pointed Finny, at the trail of smoke that curled its way out of the treetops.

“Go and inform the young master about this, I’ll see if I can find the source”

“Yes Mister Sebastian” answered Finny and he ran back towards the manor.

Sebastian made his way through the trees in the direction the smoke appeared out of the woods. The trees began to get a little denser and he could no longer see the sky. He could however smell the scent of the smoke getting stronger. Eventually he came to a clearing within the trees, what he saw however surprised him. In the clearing was a hut, a small campfire was crackling away and facing away from him was a young woman sitting on a lounge chair. She was dressed strangely, in black tight-fitting trousers and a black cardigan, her black military boots rested on a tree-stump. In her hand was a long silver smoking pipe, the smoke she blew out and the smoke from the end of the pipe was bright purple. In what little sunlight that filtered through the trees glinted on her golden brown hair.

“You gonna stand there all day?” she called out without turning around, “I don’t bite”  

Sebastian came forward and the girl stood up.

“Take a seat” she said, gesturing at the chair she vacated.

Sebastian sat down and she sat upon the tree-stump.

She looked at him, her eyes, the colour of ripe plums, scrutinized him.

“Bugger” she said. “Please tell me you’re not the landowner”

“No I’m not the landowner”

“Thank goodness, I don’t know what I’d do if I had a _demon_ landowner, I had enough trouble with the last demon I came across”

“Excuse me could you tell me who _you_ are and why you’re trespassing?”

The girl poked small orange leaves into the end of her pipe.

“Sorry mate, I only speak to the landowner”

“What?”

She sighed. “I want the organ grinder, not the monkey, now I suggest you go get the landowner and then I’ll answer _their_ questions.

Perplexed, Sebastian stood up, realising the strange trespasser was not all she appeared to be left to go get his young master.

He quickly came out of the woods where he met Finny and the young master Ciel Phantomhive.

“Well?” asked Ciel. “Is there a fire?”

“There is, but it’s a campfire and the owner of campfire wants to speak to you, my Lord”

“There’s a trespasser?”

“Yes my Lord”

Ciel sighed. “Very well, I’ll meet this intruder and get them to leave. Finny you may as well get on with your duties”

“Yes Sir” answered Finny.

Sebastian led Ciel to the clearing. The girl turned in her seat.

“You the landowner?” she asked.

“Yes and I must asked you to leave” said Ciel.

“I can and I can’t” she answered.

“What do you mean that you can and can’t leave?”

“The previous landowner didn’t explain the rules?”

“My Father was the previous landowner, he was, was murdered”

“Oh I am sorry, I liked Vincent”

“You knew my Father?”

“I’ve known the last hundred landowners, boy, I’ve known everyone who has claimed this land”

“Who are you?” questioned Sebastian. “You’re not human and you said you’ve met demons”

“Please take a seat” she said to Ciel, pointing out her seat. “Would you like a seat or are you happy enough to stand?” she said to Sebastian.

“I’ll stand”

“Very well” she crouched on the ground, laid her hands over the ground and raised them quickly upwards. Appearing out of thin air underneath her hands was a chair. She sat down.

“I cannot tell you what I am; I am so very old, that in all honesty I have forgotten what my kind called ourselves”

“What about a name? Surely you have one” asked Ciel.

“The landowners give me a name, I have so many” she held her hands together and suddenly pulled them apart. In between them was a scroll.

“I was forced out of my society, I made my home here, I get permission to stay and we write our agreement between us on here” She unfurled the scroll; the list was so long that she couldn’t unfold it all.

Ciel scanned the writing.

_“Agreement between Charlotte and Fredrick Sumptine that she can stay, Agreement between Sarah and Gareth Spooner that she can stay, Agreement between the Witch and Henry Von Felt that she can stay”_

Ciel scanned further down until he saw the Phantomhive surname written down, he recognized his ancestors’ names, it stopped at his father’s.

_“Agreement between Odd One and Vincent Phantomhive that she can stay”_


End file.
